The Quest for Apollo's Lyre
by ButterCandy101
Summary: My name is Macy and I am a person of many talents. When I discover I'm a demigod I have no idea who my Olympian parent could be. With some surprising twists on the way, Welcome to The Quest for Apollo's Lyre!
1. Yeah This is my life

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective companies and authors. I don't own PJO or HoO**

Ummm... Hello I don't really know how to start this. My name is Macy I live in Georgia. If someone I know just so happens to come across this and tells anyone about this, I will hunt you down personally and do something so horrible to you that I can't even describe it in words. This is like my own personal diary, but in it, I'm a demigod and I'll add some other stuff that isn't true here and there, but overall most of this stuff happened.

My life stinks. Nothing interesting ever happens to me. That will change really soon.

Let me tell you a bit about myself before we start. I am 12 years old, my favorite color is mint green, I enjoy drawing, reading, singing, dancing, playing my instrument, and being alone. I'm not some weird goth or anything it's just that life is better when you're alone.

Living in Georgia is annoying they are literally the country folk's country folk. Whereas I'm just the smart kid who enjoys reading alone. Don't get me wrong I have friends, but none of them understand me. Most of my friends are extremely annoying and country. By 'most' I meant three. My other two friends, Tori and Kat are cool I guess. Tori is kind of weird and isn't really good at anything, the only passion she actually commits to is gymnastics . Kat is my one smart friend who I can talk to about nerd stuff, she gets on my nerves sometimes because she always has to be right. Enough about me let's get to the real story.

 **And by that I meant next chapter :)**


	2. In the beginning, nah JK lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own original characters. All rights go to the respective companies!**

How do you do that thing when there is a line in between the disclaimer and the story? I have no idea. Now that we are done with the introduction chapter let's begin!

I was on my way to school reading a fanfiction about demigods and Percy and stuff and thinking about how horrible it would be to actually be one.

Once I got there my mom and my little sister got out while I was finishing a chapter on my phone. You are probably thinking why my mom would get out. Simple, my mom is a teacher where I go to school. She is a 4th and 5th grade special education teacher. Of coarse I'm in 6th, but it's nice seeing my mom on my way to band practice after lunch.

I got out of the old car and stepped into the Elementary school. I was greeted by a roar of 4th and 5th grade students and teachers, but something was off. I could hear the faint sound of a snake. Nobody else seemed to be worried and I couldn't see anything wrong so I just kept on walking.

Later, when I'm in math class, I was thinking about some little bits of my life, like my appearance. I wore heavy wedges with white flowers on them, skinny jeans, a colorful long top with thin straps, and a light colored blue jean jacket that was a little too loose. My curly dark brown hair flowed down to my elbows, my almost black eyes staring contently towards my teacher. Most of the time she rambles about unimportant stuff anyways.

After lunch, in band class I was rocking the clarinet when I hear the hissing noise again. This time two of my friends noticed it. Kat (whose real name is Kathryne) her hair is so dark brown it's almost black and her eyes are the same way too. Her hair is wavy and comes to her shoulders. She looked frightened. Asher looked like he heard it too. He has golden hair and eyes so blue you could get lost in them. I know what you're thinking "' ooooooo Macy yooouu likkeee himmmm,'" maybe I do, maybe I don't...

No one else seemed to notice it. I was going to announce that there might be a snake in the room, but Katie beat me to it.

Katie raised her hand, "Uh Mr. Driskell..." He's our band director. I like to call him Mr. D. cause I don't know how to spell Driskell. "I think there is a snake in here somewhere," Kat looked scared I couldn't blame her. Asher pretended not to look scared but I could tell by his eyes that he was. As for me, I probably looked like I was about to wet my pants.

Mr. D looked at her like she needed a mental health doctor. "Kathryne, why would you think that?"

Kat looked worried,"I heard it Mr. Driskel."

Asher and I jumped in and said we heard something too, but no one else seemed to have heard anything strange. The hissing noise stopped for a little while after that.

After school, Asher, Kat, and I discussed the hissing noise. We are all teachers kids, so we could do stuff like that in empty rooms or hallways.

"Why could no one else hear the snakes?" Kat asked. She's smart that way, always getting to the important stuff first. She is hardly ever serious, but when she is, she can get stuff done pretty quickly.

"I don't know," I say. "I heard the noise this morning in the 4th and 5th grade hallway, no one else seemed to notice it there either." Asher and Kat are both in gifted which is where all the "smart" people go for about half the day twice a week, so I don't exactly feel like I have the best opinion when I'm around them, even though I make better grades than Asher.

We couldn't figure out the whole mystery, so we called it a day and left to go home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got home I was greeted by my favorite sibling, Mitch asking me if I wanted to watch the first Amazing Spider-man movie. Of coarse I said yes, who doesn't love that movie? Mitch is the only sibling I have that I can actually relate to. I don't get along with my own mother as well as I get along with him. We are into pretty Much all the same things, except for books, I'm the only person I know who has read Percy Jackson. (In case if you are wondering, I'm on Mark of Athena.) Mitch is more into music than me. He doesn't play an instrument or sing, he just likes to download songs with all the money he can spare. Now is probably a good time to tell you guys about some of the fandoms I'm in. The Chronicles of Narnia, Once Upon a Time, My Little Pony, The Flash, Arrow, D.C. Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and soon I'll join Harry Potter.(already took sorting hat quiz and got Ravenclaw)

While in Mitch's room watching the movie, Mitch and I hear it again. Mitch wanted to tell Mom, but I told him it was no use. Of coarse he attempted to anyways, he told mom that there was a snake in his bedroom and Mom and Dad went to go "investigate" with a shovel, and yes they didn't find it and now Mom and Dad think that Mitch was lying.

"Told you," I said to Mitch kind of annoyed.

"Yeah.. Guess you were right. It was no use,"Mitch said. Incase if you were wondering,Mitch has really dark curly hair like me, but his hair is darker, and his eyes are about the same color as mine. Mitch is in his early 20s, he has autism, so the government thinks he can't do anything even though he's had a part-time job a dollar tree once, which is better than what some people his age can say.

My other two siblings didn't seem to hear it either. Their names are Seth and Sadie. Seth has curly blonde hair, blue eyes and he's 17. He's really into sports and basketball and stuff like that. He's really smart too, but he can be really snooty, and he likes to argue a lot. Sadie has messy light brown hair and light brown eyes. All she ever does once she gets home is watch little kid tv shows and make messes she's 5. My mom plays favorites, she says she doesn't, but she does, and if I ever get into an argument with Sadie, mom always chooses her side. In any argument she chooses the other side. She never defends me, even in a stupid argument. My dad doesn't even pay attention to me. He's depressed and always sleeping, doesn't even have a job. He just wants my mom to always do all the work around the house. He has some good traits too though, he's really funny and he still has hair, unlike most men his age.

After the movie, I went to bed. I always have dreams that literally come true in the future. I never have dreams of the past though. Imagine how cool that would be. Like if you had to do some history homework, and you went to sleep and BOOM! You know everything that happened.

I had a dream. It went like this. I was in a completely dark place. All I could see was myself. The weird thing is, I don't even know what clothes I was wearing. I heard a voice call out to me.

"MACY!" Said the voice.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"That is not important,"said the voice. I couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"In a little bit I'm going to show you where you need to go, and when you wake up you will have the directions. You won't be safe there much longer," in a flash, the voice was gone and I was in the sky. Looking upon a hill in what looked like the middle of a forest. There were buildings looked Greekish with columns and stuff like that.

"My parents will never let me go there!" I exclaimed kind of angered.

"Parent," The voice said.

"What do you mean Parent? I have two parents Connie and Carter ," I said

"You have the blood of a god." Said Voice

"Do you mean god as in like a Greek god?" I ask.

"You're starting to get on my nerves," the voice said kind of irritated.

"Okay let's get this strait. Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt." Said Artemis.


	3. Artemis sends me FaceTime Audio

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except for my own characters**

"Artemis!?" I said, "As in the Artemis?"

"Yes young maiden, I am Artemis," said Artemis (duh of coarse Artemis said that)

"You know, you could've avoided a lot of confusion just by telling me who you are," said I

"Yeah, I probably should've."

"So, who's my Olympian parent? I'm guessing my dad since I look nothing like the guy my mom is married to," I wondered

"You are smart young maiden," Lady Artemis said.

"Thank you, um sorry to ask, but can you please call me Macy instead of 'young maiden'?"

"Of coarse child, I would hate to make you uncomfortable." Apparently "Child" is the best I'm going to get.

"Do you know who my father is?"

"No, but you have a familiar aura. You aren't very powerful now, but I have the feeling you will be," said Artemis. Gosh she's making me blush, calling me smart then powerful.

" I'm guessing that I'll be going to camp Half-Blood to discover who he is. Are you going to do some type of trick of the mist to make everyone think I'm not gone? Can you give me a weapon too please? I know I'm asking a lot, but all of it seems completely necessary to me. Oh and maybe a pack for the journey?" I ask, hoping that she will say yes.

"Of coarse child, I'll give you everything you need, but before you leave, you have to find four companions to take with you. And to make things more complicated, I'll only give you hints as to who they are."

"Great," I muttered.

Artemis ignored the comment and went on telling me to write this down a notepad and a pen popped into my hands. "First companion, someone who's true feelings are hidden behind an unloving heart..." I immediately thought of myself, but I knew it was someone else. "Second companion, someone who's wisdom shows through, even in the darkest of times..." Definitely Kat."Third companion, someone who is more capable than you think..." Tori, if you don't know who that is, she's pretty much my best friend, but she really isn't good at much."Final companion, someone who is just like you, but different in many ways," Artemis finished. Don't really know who the first and last ones are, but Katie will probably figure it out once I tell her about my quest.

"Once you get to camp, I will tell you the real reason I want to help you so badly," Artemis said. My immediate thought: "Oh No".

" Will this mean you are going to pack for them too? And that all their weapons, supplies, and maps will be in my room when I wake up?" I asked

"Yup," said Artemis. "I have chosen weapons that suit them all perfectly."

"Thank you," I said, just before I zoomed back into reality.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer**


	4. I make some new friends

**Disclaimer: All I own is my OCs and nothing else**

You guys have been supporting me so much! Thank you for everything!

Once I had woken up, I was thinking about that first clue. I really hope that guy is Asher.

I got out of bed and I saw everything that Artemis promised to give me. I saw five camping bags, I had the clues in my pocket, there were five little objects beside each of the bags. One was a watch. There was also a necklace with a caduceus, and a pair of socks? They are just plain black socks with a sword on them. Finally, there was a pair of earrings that have a bow on one earring and a quiver full of arrows on the other. Whatever Artemis wanted from me, she must REALLY need it.

Before I left for school, I made a game plan. First I'm going to get Kat. She's smart enough to figure out the other clue. Once She and I figure out that clue I didn't understand I'll go get Tori. And all that is relying on if they believe me or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Let's do it!~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once I got to school, I immediately went to Kat's mom's classroom to somehow convince her that she is.. I dunno, something. Who knows? She might just be a mortal who can see through the mist.

"Hey Kat," I say as I came through the door

"Macy, you know you aren't supposed to be in here," said Kat. I should probably explain that. You see, Kat's mom hates my guts. It all started in second grade. I invited Kat into my mom's classroom so we could play. Kat got really out of hand and started throwing stuff all around the room and of coarse, she ignored her and continued to throw stuff all around the room. Finally, my mom suggested that she leave. When I went to her mom's classroom, her mother claimed that I threw stuff all around her classroom, just to get revenge or something. And I was never aloud in there since.

"I know Kat, but it's important," I said.

"Fine, what is it?," she asked.

"As I said, it's very important and you probably won't believe me. Do you promise to believe me?"

"Of coarse Macy. Just tell me," Kat said kind of worried/annoyed.

"I can't tell you now, the snake might be able to hear us, and I forgot to bring my weapon with me."

"Woah, woah, woah Macy snakes aren't smart enough to know what we're talking about and I'm pretty sure that you don't need a weapon to kill a snake... Unless it's a really big snake, like a basilisk or something, but they aren't real."

"Actually Kat, there is a pretty big chance that it IS real."

"Ok it's official, you have to tell me what's going on NOW!"

"Okay! Can we just go into the bathroom and discuss this?"

"Sure"

We ran into the bathroom as quickly as possible, went into a stall and started to talk.

"Okay, tell me what's going on," said Kat

"You know those Percy Jackson books I've been reading a lot lately?," I asked

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Kat, they're real."

"That's impossible."

"You know how you mentioned a basilisk before? I think that's what's been following us around and while we're at school, it lives in the walls. Think: Harry Potter."

"That doesn't explain how Percy Jackson is real," Kat complained. You see, she doesn't really like Percy Jackson and thinks it's a ripoff of Harry Potter. She doesn't even want to try to read them, it's ridikulous get the joke? Sorry if I didn't SPELL it right. I'll stop now.

"Well, actually Kat I'm pretty sure that there is a basilisk in the Son of Neptune," I say

"Of coarse there is," she said sarcastically.

I ignored her, "I also had a dream with Artemis in it an she told me to go to Camp Half-blood with three companions and she gave me three clues to tell me who they are and one of them was..." I pull out my sheet of paper, "'Someone whose wit shines through even in the darkest of places' Don't you see? It's you," I finished

"You know what Macy? I'll believe you. Mainly because that clue describes me perfectly and partially because I've known you since first grade," Kat says. I both loved her and hated her at that moment.

"Great! Can you help me figure out who this first clue is about? ' someone whose feelings are concealed by an unloving heart' I have no idea what that means."

"Hmmm, I need more details. You said something about not having a weapon earlier, when will I get one?," she asked

"As soon as you sneak to my house and come into my room. You can get whichever one appeals to you the most. There is a watch, a caduceus necklace, and a pair of socks," I left the earrings out on purpose, those were all mine.

"Ok we need to wear glasses incase if we ever see the basilisk, so then we won't die if we see its eyes," Kat suggested. This is why having a big time Potterhead as a friend comes in handy. She already has glasses so she doesn't have to worry. I guess I'll steal one of my mother's many pairs. She never uses them anyways. "Hey," Kat exclaimed,"Maybe the whole socks thing is a nod to Asher..." let me explain, Asher is partially famous for his wide variety of socks, last Friday, he has some socks where it looked like fish were eating his feet. " Macy, think about it, 'someone whose true feelings are concealed by an unloving heart?' That has to be him. What the heck? Those true feelings might be about me!" Kat exclaimed. Let me explain again,Kat, my other friend Mackenzie, and I all have a crush on Asher, I just haven't told anyone, those two are open about it. I've liked Asher since kindergarten. I told my only friend at the time, a girl named April, and like any good friend she immediately told him and he didn't like me back. Now everyone thinks that I have gotten over him and for a while, I was, but then I ended up being in his class this year and of coarse, now I have another crush on him.

"Yeah... maybe," I said sadly. I knew neither she or Mackenzie had any chance with him because they are both... How should I say this? Big Boned. I'm not little miss skinny either, and I would be happy to lose 50 pounds or something, but these two need to lose about 100, but still, thinking about those two being together filled me with rage.

"Oh and don't worry about your mom noticing that you're gone, Artemis has done a trick with the mist where our parents won't even notice,"I explain to Kat. Her mom is super strict, she doesn't even let Kat watch YouTube. Who does that?

"Thank God! I was afraid about that detail," Kat looked like she just had the weight of the sky lifted from her shoulders.

"Okay so let me get this straight, after school we have to convince Asher that shouldn't be too hard, and maybe we could convince Tori and Asher at the same time," I explain.

"Since when is Tori in on this?" Kat doesn't particularly like Tori, she thinks that she's too energetic.

"Oh yeah there is another clue that says, 'Someone who is more capable than you think' that has to be Tori she is the most useless friend that I have. I'm surprised that she doesn't have a full body cast right now." Sorry Tori it was just a joke.

"Okay, so we just have to convince Tori and Asher after school. How will all of us fit in your car without your mom noticing? It only has two extra seats and she has to not be able to see Tori, Asher, and me?" Kat wondered

"Already got that covered," I pull a golden cloak out of my camping bag and wrapped it around myself "Hephaestus designed this himself, Artemis told me that he owed her a favor. There is one for each of you, It's like an invisibility cloak, but it only takes effect on mortals," I explain.

"Cool, where's mine?" Kat asks

"It's in my mom's classroom. Yours is dark purple," I said. Purple is her favorite color. It seemed like the mortals thought the camping bags were just book bags because they didn't seem to mind the fact that I was carrying four huge camping bags into school.

Then, the intercom came on, "Good morning students! Our lunch today will be chicken fingers, coleslaw, cornbread, and your choice of milk," I grimaced just thinking about that lunch. I'm a vegetarian and I don't particularly like coleslaw, cornbread, and milk. There aren't many vegetarians in southern Georgia so whenever I sign up to go to camp when they ask you about allergies I have to put 'vegetarian' and 'asthma' it's pretty embarrassing, but true I can't run 20 steps without starting to breathe really hard even though I'm okay at running. Anyways, we both knew we had to go to class now.

"Meet you in my mom's classroom after school," I said. Kat agreed. So we went off to class, knowing today might be our last safe day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Here we go!~~~~~~~~~~~~

After class, Kat and I immediately went to my mother's classroom. I told Kat to stay outside so I could tell my mom goodbye, but not really say goodbye.

I walked Inside. "Hey Mom," I say trying to hold back tears.

"Macy what's wrong?" My mother asked. I love her so much.

"Nothing Mom, I just have something in my eye," I lied.

"Okay Macy."

"I love you Mom. You know that?"

"Of coarse honey. I love you too," she gave me a hug. By now I was crying, for all I knew, I might die just trying to get to Long Island, I had no idea what was going to happen. For once, I was scared of the future.

I wiped the tears from my eyes until I looked like nothing important happened but that wasn't true at all, nothing was okay anymore.

I went into the dark hallway to go get Kat. To my surprise, she wasn't there. I snuck over to the doorway of her mother's room and I saw her giving her mother a goodbye hug. When she saw me, she put on her serious face. I mouthed the words: lets go get them. To her, and she told her mother that she loved her and left the room. "Come on Kat, no time to waste," I said, trying to sound optimistic. It clearly wasn't working, Kat looked sad as can be. I couldn't blame her, I'm sure I looked just as sad as she did.

I told her to go get Asher out of his mother's classroom while I go get Tori. She stays in my room after school to do her homework and I help her sometimes. She's in 4th grade (that means she's two years younger than me). She has blonde hair, her eyes are strange. I can't decide what color they are. She is almost as tall as me (and I'm pretty tall), her hair goes down slightly past her shoulders, and she has purple glasses.

I spotted her in the 6th grade hallway.

"Hey Tori," I said plainly.

She did a cartwheel, "Hi Macy!"

"I need you to come with me so I can tell you something important," I say seriously.

"Sure," she did a back walkover.

We walked over to the empty conference room where I told Kat we'd meet up once she got Asher.

As soon as I walked in, I could tell by the look in Asher's eyes that Kat had already told him everything she knew.

"Hey! What are all of you doing here? Is this a surprise party or something? Sorry guys, but it's nowhere near my birthday," Tori wondered. Kat looked annoyed already.

"Tori, you know those (horrible) Percy Jackson movies you have?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the book that the movie is based off of is real," I explain.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's true," Kat joined in

"I'm a demigod. I'm not sure what the rest of you are, the only reason I know is because Artemis herself told me."

"Who's Artemis?" She asked. This is what you get when you watch the movies but don't read the books.

"Artemis is a goddess," I explain. No one else here knows anything about Greek mythology, so I'm the only one who can explain anything about the stuff.

"Some of you may be demigods, others may not. All I know is that Artemis herself has picked you three to help me get to Camp Half-Blood. And if you refuse, Artemis might get mad and turn you into a potted plant," I say cheerfully.

I turned to Kat, " Can you tell Tori about everything while I go get all of your cloaks?"

Asher answered for her, "Yeah, Yeah sure. Go right ahead," he said in a dazed voice.

And so I left to get the cloaks.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but hey this chapter is the longest one I've ever written. Again, thank you for the support**


	5. Heads or Tails?

**DISCLAIMER: I am not uncle Rick, and I don't own any of the other stuff mentioned in this story either. Use my OCs if you want, I don't care, as long as it's a good story...**

As I walked out of the dusty old conference room, I was thinking about how sad, dazed, and just plain confused everyone looked. I wonder if I looked that horrible.

Once I got the cleverly hidden bags out of Mom's room, I examined them. Asher's is gold with white swirls all over. It's similar to mine, but mine is white with gold swirls. Kat's is purple with gray floral designs, and Tori's is gray with green swirls.

I ran to give the cloaks to everyone. Everyone seemed to really like them, everyone but me (since it would be strange to my mom if I wasn't there) put them on immediately.

Then we went to the car, as planned my mom didn't notice a thing. There was one last problem, there weren't enough seats.

"Ok," I say. " I have to sit in the front seat or my mom will get suspicious, let's just flip a coin and see who will get one seat all to themselves and which two will have to share. Sound good?"

"I guess," said Tori.

"Sure," said Kat.

"Ok," Asher said, he wasn't as dazed, but I could still tell that he was.

"Okay," I turned to Tori. "Heads or tails?"

Tori rolled her eyes,"Tails, duh."

I flipped the nickel and it landed on, "Heads! You won Kat, now you against Asher." Kat smiled. I turned toward her, "Heads or tails?"

"Heads, since it worked well last time," said Kat. I flipped the coin, as I thought it was heads again.

"Congrats," I say.

"Thanks."

 **Sorry this chapter was short, but the other one was super long, so I think I deserved this short, easy chapter. Anyways, who do you think our godly parents are? I know for a fact that you won't be able to guess two of them. Chow!**


End file.
